Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie meet Spider-Man 3
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie meet Spider-Man 3 is the third and final Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Spider-Man crossover film. It is the sequel to ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie meet Spider-Man 2''. Plot Peter Parker plans to propose to Mary Jane Watson, who has just made her Broadway musical debut. A meteorite crashes near the two in Central Park, and an extraterrestrial symbiote attaches itself to Peter's moped. While fleeing police, escaped prisoner Flint Marko falls into a particle accelerator that fuses his DNA with surrounding sand, allowing him to shapeshift at will as the Sandman. Peter's best friend, Harry Osborn, who blames him for his father's death, attacks Peter using weapons based on his father's Green Goblin technology. Harry injures his head and suffers partial amnesia, forgetting that Peter is Spider-Man and his desire for revenge. During a festival honouring Spider-Man, Marko robs an armored car. NYPD Captain George Stacy tells Peter and Aunt May that Marko was Uncle Ben's killer, and Dennis Carradine was only an accomplice. While a vengeful Peter sleeps, the symbiote bonds with him. Peter wakes up hanging from a skyscraper. His costume becomes black and his powers increase, but the symbiote brings out Peter's dark side. Wearing the new suit, Spider-Man locates Marko and battles him in a subway tunnel, reducing him to mud using water. Mary Jane, whose career is floundering, is humiliated by Peter's changed personality and finds solace with Harry. Urged on by a hallucination of his father, Harry regains his memory and blackmails Mary Jane into breaking up with Peter. At Harry's direction, Mary Jane tells Peter she loves another man. Harry meets with Peter and claims to be "the other guy". Later, Peter, wearing the black suit, confronts Harry. Harry throws a pumpkin bomb at Peter, who deflects it back, disfiguring Harry's face. Under the symbiote's influence, Peter exposes Eddie Brock, a rival photographer at the Daily Bugle, by submitting doctored photographs showing Spider-Man as a criminal. Furious at having to print a retraction, J. Jonah Jameson dismisses Eddie. To make Mary Jane jealous, Peter brings Gwen Stacy, a woman Brock believes is his girlfriend, to the nightclub where Mary Jane works; Brock sees them and assumes they are dating. Gwen catches on and storms out. Peter brawls with the bouncers; after mistakenly hitting Mary Jane, he realizes the symbiote is changing him. He retreats to a church bell tower. While trying to remove the symbiote costume, Peter hits the church's bell, causing sonic vibrations that weaken the alien, making it easier to remove. The symbiote falls to the lower tower, landing on Brock, who is praying for Peter's death. The symbiote transforms Brock into Venom, and while initially horrified, he gleefully accepts his new form. Venom finds the Sandman and offers to join forces. Mary Jane hails a taxi but Brock hijacks it and hangs it from a web above a sand-filled construction site. Peter seeks Harry's help but is rejected. Peter battles Brock and Marko. Harry learns the truth about his father's death from his butler and goes to help Peter. Peter, overwhelmed by the villains, is on the brink of being killed when Harry appears. Harry subdues a gigantic incarnation of the Sandman, breaking him apart. Brock webs Harry's glider, causing it to bump into some pipes, making sonic vibrations that weaken the symbiote; Peter recalls the church bells weakening it previously. Brock tries impaling Peter with Harry's glider, but Harry jumps in the way and is fatally wounded. Peter forms a ring of pipes around Venom, creating a wall of sonic vibrations. The alien releases Brock, and Peter pulls Brock away from the symbiote. Peter throws a pumpkin bomb from Harry's glider at the symbiote, but Brock jumps back into the symbiote and both are killed. Marko reveals that he never intended to kill Ben; he only wanted his car and accidentally shot him when Dennis grabbed his arm. Ben's death has haunted him ever since. Peter forgives Marko, who dissolves into sand and floats away. Peter and Harry forgive each other before Harry dies with Mary Jane and Peter at his side. A few days later, Peter, Mary Jane, and Aunt May attend Harry's funeral. Peter later visits the jazz club where Mary Jane is singing, and they begin mending their relationship. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * The symbiote also bonds with Joy, Aranea, and Nellie, turning their hair black. Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Marvel crossovers Category:Censored films